Tents have various forms including large and small sizes, and square, circular and hexagonal shapes. The tent primarily consists of a tent cloth and a tent frame for supporting the tent cloth. The common tent frame generally consists of several groups of supporting rods for connecting top rods, and the top rods form a top support structure. However, well-known tents suffer from a general drawback in that they usually are relatively complicated in structure. Several groups of rods are required to support the tent cloth. It is difficult and time-consuming to put up a support structure, and the production cost is also increased. Meanwhile, the tent frame is generally designed to have a fixed structure, and the unfolded form is also fixed, leading to a small unfolded space. Moreover, the available space of the unfolded tent is limited, and cannot be further expanded by modifying the tent.